Lightweight caskets, and particularly modular caskets, may be built from prefabricated component parts of lightweight materials such as injection molded plastics or the like. Such caskets typically exhibit relatively low rigidity, which can result in undesirable flexing of a casket when it is lifted from a support surface. Typically, such caskets are most susceptible to torsional flexion about the longitudinal axis and/or flexion about the lateral axis. In addition to the general undesirability of a casket flexing or twisting upon lifting, such flexing can lead to sealing problems between the individual components of the casket.